Love is a Female Dog
by JustAWritingKaite
Summary: Ever since Huey met her he fell in love. Now someone else wants a piece so it'stime to man up like he always id an should! Also has iley finally met the girl for him anlong with Jamine and will the two find out secrets about their loved ones? R&R!
1. So It Starts

Me- Hey guys! This is my first story so be nice! JustAWritingKaite does not own any boondocks characters recognized in this story! Let us begin…..

Huey- 16

Jasmine-16

Riley-14

Ceaser- 16

Cindy-14

Nia- [MY CHARACTER!]- 16

Eli- [MY CHARACTER!]- 13

Heidi- [MY CHARACTER!]- 16

Hiro-16

Marshall-[MY CHARACTER!]-16

No one's POV

It was a Friday afternoon in Woodcrest. Huey Freeman was sitting in his math class which was the last because it was the end of the day and the end of the school semester. There sat the most handsome boy in school according to his little 10 girl fan club, the 15 girls he knew from middle school and that milf that's his teacher for math. She was always asked to come after class for a "talk" but he would never come. Huey's was honestly all kinds of sex appeal, hotness, and so on. He was now a whooping 7ft and still wore his sexy lion mane he calls an afro on his head and has still a bit of his ten year old face features. His wine eyes compliment his light but slightly dark caramel skin. Today he wore a short sleeve red v-neck with black skinny jeans and red sneakers. His abs practically popped the shirt. He began to stare at the clock as did everyone. Finally the bell rung after the long and hot hours. Everyone jumped up, gathered their things and hurried home. Huey was the last to leave. He was almost out the door until his math milf teacher

called him. He slowly sat in the little chair the was in front of the milf"s desk. The woman flipped her long red hair.

Milf- Oh Huey I will miss you. You always were my…._ Favorite student._

Huey- That's because you wanted to fuck me.

The woman gasped as she opened her legs for a long time and finally crossed those making Huey want to leave the uncomfortable scene. As he walked out of the room the milf shouted.

Milf- Wait!

Huey- Yeah?

Milf- I really think….. Your dick would be amazing.

Huey rolled his eyes leaving to his locker. He stroked his head. Then out of nowhere, a hand the same skin color as his but the nails had pink and red cats on it held his hands behind his back. He smiled and turned around to see a girl. The girl was wearing high waist dark blue skinny jeans with black and purple high tops and a purple graffiti shirt. Her chest and butt were huge but with a tiny waist. She had long natural waterfall wave up to her massive butt. Her plum colored eyes stared with fun and excitement. This girl was Heidi Kunis. A friend and daughter but mostly a friend to Huey. Huey wanted more from her though.

Huey loved Heidi. He fell in love with her ever since she moved to Woodcrest at ten years old. She was just like him with a hint of sex appeal without even trying. Her swagger was interesting and she was a trend setter. She always thought of Huey as her big brother and denied feelings for him because she thought he thought of her as a sister or maybe just another girl. She couldn't take the heart break so she left it alone. Huey knew she loved him but he never took it as a chance to love her and vice versa. So until the two had more tension moments they would get together.

Huey- Hey Heidi! Ready for a hell hole of white people?

Heidi- _* happy sarcasm* _you bet!

The two laughed and laughed all the way out the school door. They finally stopped as Heidi led Huey to a black Aston martin with her name on the side in purple and neon rainbow letters. Huey smiled at Heidi and hugged her. For this was her first car.

Huey- That's great!

Heidi jumped in the driver's seat and opened a door for Huey. It flipped up as he sat down and closed it. He chuckled to himself.

Huey- All out Hediho?

Heidi- Hell yeah.

_*car drives way*_

…

Riley- Welcome to burger king… May I take your order?

Riley was now the employee of burger king. Surprisingly Riley actually wanted a job. That was only because his grandfather and Huey won't lend him money anymore. He had to lie about his age on the interview but they honestly didn't care. He hated having to work at the place. He applied for three openings. Victoria secret's Leisure department, a music provider for a club, and then a legal gun supplier. All of the ideas failed.

Victoria's wanted a woman.

He had to be eighteen for the club.

He also had to be eighteen for the gun job.

The burger king had just fired one of his friends, Cindy, because she slapped a guy and ate his food after. So he took it because she told him about it.

_Flashback_

_Cindy- Yeah nigga! The bitch called me a hoe and then dis motherfucka talkin shit bout me when she was walking away like he pussy hungry on shit!After dat he had da nerve askin me for shit! So I got it and den he just took it and said like how ima hoe for hurting that so called "sweet girl"! So I took his food, ate it and den I sat der and ate and den I slapped him! _

_Riley- Dat nigga shoulda kept his mouth shut about dat like it's his wife!_

_Cindy- Right! Well now deys want someone else and I think you should try and apply for the job because you need it…_

_End of Flashback_

So here was. Serving nasty ass white folk. He was going to leave in two minutes. He was getting ready to take the next order. When he looked up he saw a mouth dropping thing. A girl with lightly dark swiss and long black curls up to her knees. She wore a black tank top with red hearts and black skinny jeans. She had on red boots up to her knees and black nail polish. Her figure was small but only a little curvy. Other than that she looked like a mature 11 year old with beautiful figure. She stared at Riley with her pretty pink eyes. She snapped her fingers in his face as he began to come into focus.

Girl- Um hey can I just get a water man?

Riley- Yeah ok… Fine. So what's your name?

She chuckled as she began to speak some more.

Girl- How does this help with getting my water? Look I'm just going to well… go.

She began to walk out the door and leave to the next street. Riley ran after and he luckily caught up with her and stopped her in front of a furniture store. She pushed him away softly and only two inches away from her face. He responded by handing his phone number and house address.

Girl- Why?

Riley smirked and came closer to her.

Riley- Cause you like an interesting puzzle. Just takes people on and well makes them wonder.

The girl just rolled her eyes, nodded her head and went back to walking down the street.

Girl- Eli.

Riley- What?

Girl- My name is Eli.

Then she began to go back down the road.

…

Jasmine Dubois was sitting all alone at her office at her job at Walgreens. She had been there for three hours and had already 4 cans of soda. She would sprit around the store and check for any emergencies if not noticed. She would restack her aisles by alphabetical, color, etc. Then she would call the Freemans to check for Huey or Riley. I know what you're thinking too. She liked Huey. Well yes she truthfully did but only a little. She honestly liked the new boy who had a sister in the neighborhood. They lived together. The brother and sister. She knew the boy of course was Marshall. The girl wasn't paid much attention to with Jasmine. They would just say hello if they made passing. Jasmine saw that the girl was very distant and mysterious and that told jasmine to leave this girl alone. Other than that Marshall is her main love interest. Huey was still inside her head but she felt Heidi would catch him first so she left her Huey feelings hanging.

Male voice- Hey jasmine.

Jasmine turned around to see a 7ft guy. He had lightly dark swiss skin the complimented his raven hair up to his shoulders. He was wearing a black and green plaid shirt with shoulder length sleeves with black skinny jeans and green converse. He was very cool to Jasmine. He would play in a band as the singer and guitar player. She would always follow him after school to his private band sessions and listen to the beautiful songs.

Jasmine blushed as her knelt down took her hand and danced her around the Walgreens department. Finally he finished by dipping her and taking her Walgreens jacket off revealing the top of a knee length yellow summer dress with pale pink flowers with her with jean leggings under it and yellow high heels and a little ponytail.

Marshal pulled her to the exit.

Jasmine stopped him.

Jasmine- My boss is out there!

Marshall chuckled.

Marshall- No he's not.

Jasmine gasped as she peered out the door to see her boss taped up to the wall sleeping.

Marshall pulled Jasmine on his motorcycle as she clutched tight on him. She was just plain feeling on the outside but trying to contain her happiness on the inside.

This is only the beginning….

Me-Huh Huh? Review dis pwease and remember to tune in for more and remember kids

NO DRUGS!


	2. Meet Hell

Riley closing up shop at burger king. He was just about to go until he heard someone walk through the door.

Riley- Yo nigga can't you read? The sign says closed.

Eli- I'm only a dark skin mixed thank you.

Riley turned around to see Eli. Today she wore a purple knit beanie on her head. Her luscious black hair was in a braid. She was also wearing a purple knit see through poncho with a black camisole under it. She had on a purple plaid skirt with black ankle combat boots. She also had black eyeliner that brought out her pink rosed eye color. Then she had a gold locket on. Riley stood in awe at how sexy yet interesting her swagger was. Some girls Riley met were dressed in a slutty way. Some other girls dressed according to the in type of thing. He loved an original. She was it. All riley wore were his black sneakers, red hoodie, and jeans. But he kept it fresh.

Eli was talking on her phone in the corner when Riley when he looked up. He walked over just as she was about to finish. She looked annoyed.

Eli- Ugh! We just moved and you're already getting blow jobs from whores. Look four weeks doesn- but- oh fine! Bye. Dick….

Riley pulled her to the street as he locked the door and started to follow her pout. She playfully punched him in the arm and smiled.

Riley- So that phone nigga? Is he your boyfriend?

Eli- No.

Riley- Do you… have a boyfriend?

Eli- Yes…

Riley- Oh…

Eli- Joking!

Eli laughed at Riley's annoyed face. She began to walk up the street as Riley followed.

Eli- It was my brother. Never mind him though he just wants me to meet a whore.

Riley- The fuck?

Eli- You wouldn't understand. Hey I wanted to show you something anyway.

Riley- Your brother?

Eli- Fuck it.

After two long hours walking to the new Woodcrest ice cream parlor construction site, Eli goes behind the store and keeps walking with Riley following. The duo finally meets a gate that is opened by Eli to a big yard. The yard was filled with grassy plains and trees with a huge waterway. There was also a small den in the corner. Eli ran to it and pulled Riley along. What Riley saw shocked him beyond his beliefs of his eyes. He walked in to see big and beautiful paintings of abstract and still life and thug life and much more. A book shelf with folders labeled "Poems" and some well, books. There was also a table and a black couch that complimented the blue wall paint. It was like a little world for Eli and Riley was happy she let him see it. Riley never felt so cool and high with a girl. Eli made herself.

Riley- Damn this is hot.

Eli Held up an old and tattered book with a page coming of the hinges of the book. She walked to the couched and took a pen from the can on the table and began to write a word. She finally handed off the paper to Riley.

Eli- Read it.

_Three portals open_

_By Eli Dawning_

_If the world is in the apocalypse of despair then a portal for a life with turn for birth_

_Son of death and black…. E_

_Then there would be happy souls spoiled for eternity_

_Son of happiness…..L_

_For the eldest of control_

_Son of sons…M_

Riley watched Eli close her eyes and wait for the review of her poem. Honestly, Riley thought it a little confusing since he couldn't read poetry.

Riley- Eli what does it mean?

Eli- *_sighs* _It's just a drabble of a sort. I'm trying to work with it.

Riley looked around until the box in the corner caught his eye.

He looked back to Eli.

Eli- Oh that? It's some spray paints I never use.

Riley went over and opened it. He then took the box outside. Eli followed. The Finally reached an alley.

Riley- Stand in the middle.

Eli did as told as Riley began to spray around her. Finally, Riley took her and turned her to see what he did. He framed her body using various designs and spectacles. She smiled and then looked at her phone.

Eli- Shit I gotta go!

Riley looked at her and lent down to kiss her cheek but she turned to him and lent back.

Riley- What?

Eli- Not yet.

And left.

…...

Heidi stopped Huey in front of his home. She followed him in as they walked into his room. Heidi sat on his bed and then a little envelope flew out of the mattress. Huey walked over and picked it up. He read the note inside of it.

_Dear Huey,_

_As you know I will be gone for a month and I know you and your brother are boys with needs. If you find a girl then take this just in case._

_Love,_

_Granddad_

_P.S. I left $800 in the cupboard in my room on the left hand side next to my big booty porn. DO NOT WATCH!_

Huey- Take what?

Huey saw Heidi staring at the floor and what was there. A condom perkily laid there. It was XL which made Huey annoyed yet proud and Heidi completely sly.

Heidi-*Huey impression* Ha! I have a big dick to fuck girls with! Like Heidi who I want to fuck the shit out of! Hahaha….big dick.

Huey- Shut the fuck up it was my granddad's fault!

Huey now completely pissed took a hold of Heidi's wrist and pinned her to the bed until she stopped laughing. Finally after 30 minutes she stopped and was let go of by the great ninja. She then began to talk again.

Huey- Sorry you had to have that happen.

Heidi- It's cool. It was kinda funny.

Huey sighed as he laid on the bed with Heidi sitting at the edge. He motioned for her to come and sit on him. She slowly sat in her new spot as Huey looked at her and smiled. Heidi's silk ringlets sat in his face. Her smell of vanilla and cocoa intoxicated him and did his smell of dark chocolate did to her with only 1 inch separating their faces the duo leaned in to kiss but it was ruined by the annoying ring of Heidi's phone. She went to see who is was.

Heidi- Hello? Oh my gosh! I missed you so much! What you are? That's great! Seriously? Well I'm with someone can they come too? Great. See you!

Heidi smiled as she picked up her coat and threw Huey's own to him.

Huey- What the matter?

Heidi- My bestest friend, Turtle! I used to be like his sister when he moved into my home town.

_Flashback_

_In Monterey Preschool for the gifted…_

_Two years old Heidi- Throw it to me!_

_Three year old- Can I play?_

_Two year old Heidi punches three year old and laughs. She was just about to go until the three year old boy hit her back. The two fought for hours until they started to laugh. Then they shared cookies and ended up becoming good friends. The very violent sweetheart and the goodie two shoes._

_Four years later in third grade….._

_Heidi- Please Tibby!_

_Tibby- No… I hate that name! It's really stupid._

_Heidi- Well I just can't call you boy. Hmmmmm… What about dumby?_

_Tibby- Cute. What about turtle like my pet?_

_Heidi- Turtle it is!_

_End of Flashbacks_

Heidi walked down the stairs of the Freemans house with Huey to follow her. Huey wondered what Turtle would be like and if he had any attraction to Heidi. Of course he was overreacting. Right?

…...

Eli walked into the home she shared with her brother. She grumpily looked at her brother and Jasmine who was assumed to be the slut sitting in the beautifully furnished and cleaned living room on the read sofa that was accompanied by some orange, blue, and yellow pillows. Now Eli hates judging but since her brother started to date he would always meet a heart breaking gold digger. Every time his sister would hold him and pity him. She always hated girls who dated her brother. Little did she know that her brother was the same attitude for her dating. Except her, Eli the vixen to half of many intriguing men would not even try to capture one. For she was sly and shy with no intentions on loving anyone out of her family. She didn't even know what sex was really. She never wanted to know about it also since she was told it was nasty but others made it sound pleasurable, amazing. Sometimes Eli's curiosity would massacre the cat as she would hearmoans from her brother's room when he got older and he started and started to have sex with many girlfriends after another but she thought he was just a klutzy guy and hurt himself every time[ He must _hurt _himself a lot!]. To make a long explanation short Eli was a clueless virgin.

Eli was motioned by Marshall to join him and Jasmine on the couch. Without hesitation Eli took off her outside garments, put them away and sat across on her recliner. The room was awkwardly quiet for a while with a pissed off Eli, a confused but scared and nervous Jasmine, and a pedo- friendly Marshall. Finally Marshall broke the ice.

Marshall- Jasmine this is Eliana, Eliana this is Jasmine.

Eli groaned as soon as he said that and put on a peeved face. She hated her name. It was so stupid. She was named from a cross of two names. Liana and Eliott which both were perfect names separated but sounded crappy and shitty together. Her brother was lucky to get a normal and non- mock able name. With her name you could make up Eliphant or Elianasouras or Lianimal bitch. Well something of the sort. She got the crazy crap and Marshall got, Marshall.

Jasmine- Hi Elia- Eli.

Well at least the slut could take a hint.

Eli- …Hi.

Marshall- So now you two know each other's names. That's cool.

"_So is your ass meeting my foot as my heel met your balls last summer. Yay we know each other's fucking names! Surely best friends forever like freaking Miley and Mandy!" _Eli thought bitterly.

Marshall- So Eli why don't you tell Jasmine a little something about yoursel-

Eli- Marshall peed on me last Friday.

Jasmine- What?

Marshall rushed to Eli's side as he pulled her up from the chair.

Marshall- She was joking. Hahaha!

Jasmine- It doesn't sound so funny to me.

Marshall- Eli! Can you help me get dinner on the table to eat. Jasmine is eating with us tonight.

Eli- N-

Marshall practically dragged Eli into the kitchen to take out her favorite dinner and desert. Marshall put four cheese and chicken lasagna on the table along with chocolate cake with chocolate filling and icing and her favorite creaser salad. Eli smirked at the delicious yet big bribe casually in front of her.

Marshall- Why would you go and freaking do that? Jasmine is not what you think! She works hard, she kinda reminds me of you.

Eli- I'm not a cheap slut!

Marshall- Eli why must you always be such a stupid bitch and treat me like shit! WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND NOT BE AN ASS FOR ONCE!

Eli paused as her eyes began to well up and she stormed out of the kitchen cries from her heard by Jasmine.

Jasmine- Eli what's the-

Eli- YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!

Eli slapped her hand away and stormed up to her room.

And locked the door.

Me- Hey guys! I 'm sorry that I haven't updated! Forgive me _

I really want your support and I worked on this story for a while! Please review and be nice.


End file.
